Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Green Rescue Team
by Digitalfiction5
Summary: A fanfiction based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team. What if you woke up one day, and you were a Pokémon? What if all of a sudden you find yourself in a new world, where you can speak and interact with other Pokémon? The adventure begins when Luke and his partner, Bulbasaur, set out on rescue missions in a world plagued by natural disasters.
1. The Start of a Brand New Adventure

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:

Green Rescue Team

Prologue: The Start of a Brand New Adventure

* * *

_Where am I...?_

_A-am I dreaming this...?_

_I...I feel a pleasant breeze..._

_...I hear a voice from somewhere..._

_I wonder who it is...?_

"...Excuse me. Please wake up. C'mon wake up."

The person lying on the ground finally opened their eyes and looked around. They seemed to be in a forest, along with another individual.

"You're finally awake! Great!" the individual said cheerily.

(_Wh-where is this...?_) the person thought to himself, not registering the other's voice. He looked around again, until he finally focused on the other person who, evidently, wasn't human.

"You were passed out here." the green creature explained. "I'm glad to see you awake. I'm Bulbasaur. Glad to meet you!"

Bulbasaur then inspected the person more closely. "And...you are? I've never seen you around before."

The person looked more than a little puzzled. He was talking to a Pokemon! He then explained to Bulbasaur than he was human.

"Huh? You're a human?" he said, tilting his head in confusion. "But you look like a normal Cubone in every way."

Now it was his turn to don a quizzical look. He then inspected himself all over and sure enough...

(_I-it's true! I've turned into a Cubone! But...how? I don't remember anything..._)

Bulbasaur sweatdropped, finding this display quite odd.

"Um...you're kind of weird...Your name? What's your name?"

(_My name...? That's right, my name is..._) The Cubone then introduced himself.

"Oh. Luke's your name? Well..." Bulbasaur suddenly burst out laughing, rolling on the floor for good measure. "It's a funny name!"

Luke sweatdropped, then started pouting. His name wasn't that funny...

"Somebody! Please! Help me!" a voice suddenly shouted. The pair turned in the direction of the shout.

"Huh? I hear shouts from over there..." Bulbasaur commented. The source of the voice, a Butterfree, came running up, stopping just in front of them.

"What's wrong?"

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" she exclaimed, in a complete panic.

Bulbasaur was equally horrified.

"A huge fissure opened in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, wild Pokemon suddenly attacked me!"

"Huh?!" Bulbasaur gasped. "You were attacked...by other Pokemon?!" Butterfree nodded.

"They must be enraged by the fissure... and out of control! That's what I think."

Butterfree then sadly winced.

"I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokemon...what will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do?! Oh dear, oh dear..."

While she went into another panic, Bulbasaur turned to Luke.

"This sounds bad! We have to go help!" he commanded before dashing off with Luke into the woods, leaving Butterfree all alone.

* * *

After walking for a while, the two reached the fissure.

"Huh...this fissure doesn't seem too deep..." Bulbasaur said before leading the way in. While keeping a careful eye, he moved closer to Luke.

"Alright Luke, you seem to be new at this, so we should be careful. If any Pokemon attacks us, we're gonna have to defend ourselves."

Luke nodded, but wasn't sure he'd be able to defend himself if that were to happen. Sensing his hesitation, Bulbasaur smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got your back. If we have to fight, I'll be with you."

His words seemed to sooth Luke, but his fear returned when a wild Pidgey appeared! The little bird stretched out it's wings in a threatening manner, causing Luke to back off a bit, but Bulbasaur quickly dashed up.

"Take this! Tackle attack!" he yelled, charging into Pidgey and scoring a nasty hit. However, it wasn't to be underestimated, as it shot into Bulbasaur's side like a rocket. Bulbasaur winced, but returned the attack with another hefty Tackle, taking Pidgey out of commission.

"See? That's all there is to it." Bulbasaur said, returning to Luke's side. Luke, however, didn't seem so sure.

"C'mon, I'll help you out in the next battle, alright? There's really nothing to it."

The duo then kept moving, keeping careful watch for more enemies. After walking for a bit, they came across a round, blue object. Bulbasaur ran over and picked it up.

"Hey, this is an Oran Berry! If you eat this, your energy will be restored. We should hang onto it."

Bulbasaur held onto the berry and continued to lead the way. Before they could make to far, two more Pokemon resembling red worms showed up.

"Look out! There's more of them!" Bulbasaur warned, getting into a battle stance. When he noticed Luke backing off again, he sighed.

"C'mon. We gotta beat these guys to rescue Caterpie." he urged sternly. "Just pick a move and use it."

Luke explained that he didn't even know what moves he knew.

"It's easy." Bulbasaur said, calming down. "Just close your eyes and concentrate, and they'll come to you, okay?"

He then noticed that one of the two Wurmple were getting ready to attack. Fortunately, Bulbasaur was quick on the draw and unleashed a loud, piercing cry at the two bugs. They winced in pain as a dark red aura came over them. Bulbasaur's Growl lowered their attack! Bulbasaur then turned to Luke.

"Now it's your turn. Concentrate on your moves and then pick one."

Luke nervously nodded and focused intensely on his moves. Three phrases floated in his head...Bone Club...Leer...and Growl. Already seeing Growl in action, Luke decided to go in using Bone Club. He ran up and bashed one of the Wurmples with the bone in his hand. The Wurmple recoiled at the attack, but then reared back and launched itself forward. Luke saw the attack coming and deftly dodged, almost by instinct. Bulbasaur saw this and cheered.

"That's it! You've got it!" he proudly exclaimed, tackling the other Wurmple.

Seeing as they were being beaten, the two worms decided to retreat, running until they were out of sight. Bulbasaur patted Luke on the back.

"Nothing to it. Just like I told you."

Luke beamed, and walked forward with more confidence. At some point, he even took the lead, though Bulbasaur didn't really notice. After a while, Luke noticed something glittering in the distance. He walked up to it and inspected it. It seemed to be a small pile of golden coins, with a P emblem on top of them.

"Hey, you found some Poke." he said, walking up behind him. Upon seeing Luke's confused glance, he explained further. "Oh, Poke is our world's currency. It's basically money. You should pick it up."

They started collecting the coins when, all of a sudden, a red aura wrapped around Luke's body. The sudden attack caused him to yell as he felt his energy being drained. Bulbasaur gasped, and turned to where the red aura was leading to. It was a small, yellow Pokemon that resembled a piece of corn. The aura then dissipated, causing Luke to collapse on the ground.

"You alright, Luke?" Bulbasaur asked, not taking his eyes off of Sunkern.

Luke replied with a nod. Although the attack was sudden, it wasn't very strong, so Luke easily got up and turned to his attacker. He dashed forward and swiped his bone upwards, dealing a very strong blow. It was so strong, in fact, that Sunkern was felled in one strike. Sunkern collapsed on the ground, it's eyes spinning. Luke struck a victory pose, and then noticed that it dropped a small pink berry.

"Nice! A Pecha Berry. Those can cure poison." Bulbasaur explained.

Luke held on to the berry, and continued into the fissure, where they eventually reached the end. In the middle of a small clearing, a little green worm Pokemon was looking into the sky with teary eyes.

"Waaaah..." he sobbed. "Mommy...where are you? Sniffle..."

Luke and Bulbasaur approached the little worm and called out to him.

"We came to rescue you." Bulbasaur explained. When Caterpie turned around, he continued. "Your mom's waiting. Let's get you out of here!" Caterpie instantly perked up and followed the two out of the dungeon.

* * *

Upon seeing her son, Butterfree was beside herself with joy, thanking Luke and Bulbasaur excessively.

"My baby's safe..." she sighed tearfully. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I could ever thank you properly..." Bulbasaur quickly waved his arm in protest.

"Oh, that's okay!" he said, reassuring her. "It's been dangerous lately with sudden quakes and fissures like that one. It was great to find your little boy unharmed."

"Please, may I have you names at least?" Butterfree asked.

"I'm Bulbasaur, and this is Luke." Luke waved during his introduction. Caterpie then stared at the duo with sparkly eyes.

"...C-cool..." was all he could mutter. However, the gaze was more than enough to get his message across, leaving Luke and Bulbasaur a little embarrassed.

(_He's, uh...staring at me adoringly..._) Luke thought to himself. (_Those sparkly eyes... it's a little embarrassing..._)

He then shrugged off his embarrassment with a smile.

(_But, you know, this doesn't feel bad either. It's like I'm a hero. Helping Pokemon in trouble might be a good experience!_)

Caterpie then hopped up and down excitedly. "Thank you! Bulbasaur and Luke!"

"I know it really isn't enough, but this is a token of our appreciation. Please accept it."

Butterfree handed Bulbasaur an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a new green berry, called a Rawst Berry.

"Thank you so much. Good-bye." she said, before leaving the woods with Caterpie. As soon as the were gone, Bulbasaur turned to Luke.

"Thanks for helping out." he excitedly said. "You're very tough. I sure was impressed."

His enthusiasm then faded.

"So...what are you gonna do now? Do you have any plans?"

Luke responded with an unsure silence.

"...Listen Luke, if you don't have any place to stay, you should come with me."

Bulbasaur then walked off towards the entrance of the forest, with Luke following close behind.

* * *

After a fair bit of walking, they approached a small cottage.

"Well, this is the place..." Bulbasaur gestured to the cottage.

When Luke got a closer look, he let out a gasp. The cottage was very simple in design, being made of stone, with hollows for the door and windows. There was even a flagpole in the far back of the lawn, where a piddly strip of cloth blew in the gentle breeze. It honestly wasn't much to look at...but at the same time, it was oddly charming and cozy looking.

(_Wow!_) Luke gasped again in his head. (_I can't explain it, but I'm happy! I'm a human being, but I like this place. I feel weirdly happy! It might be an instinct thing for Pokemon...maybe this is what it feels like to want to wag your tail..._)

He contemplated for a brief moment, but quickly shook it off.

(_It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Maybe I feel this way because I'm Cubone!_)

When he noticed Luke's excited eyes and actually wagging tail, Bulbasaur laughed.

"Oh, Luke. You're impressed, aren't you? I thought so. I figured this would be a good place for you to live."

He then smiled smugly.

"I knew you'd like it."

He then walked over to the mailbox that was in front of them.

"This is your mailbox." he explained. "They deliver mail from Pokemon here."

Bulbasaur turned to Luke.

"You know..." his tone lowering, "just like the fissure that Caterpie fell into… For some reason, there have been many natural disasters lately. Because of those disasters, many Pokemon are suffering. I want to help Pokemon in these tough times. I want to help change things so that all Pokemon can live in peace."

The resolve in Bulbasaur's eyes shone brightly, but he then turned a bit bashful.

"So, uh...well, I liked how you handled yourself when we rescued Caterpie. Would you like to join me on a rescue team? Luke, with you, I think we can even become the world's best rescue team. How about it?"

Luke crossed his arms and thought to himself. He didn't know what to say! Out of the blue, he was suddenly being asked to join a rescue team. Honestly, he didn't really know what a rescue team is, and it sounded like a lot of work...though, on the other hand, rescuing Caterpie was incredibly fun! Not to mention he didn't have anywhere else to go. Luke thought back to when Caterpie thanked him. It felt almost right saving a Pokemon in trouble. So right, that Luke made his decision and nodded firmly. Bulbasaur couldn't have been happier.

"Perfect! That's it, then!" he exclaimed in happiness. "From now on, we're partners in our rescue team, Luke! Glad to have you on board!"

Bulbasaur then looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The team name...well, I don't really have one yet. What do you think our team name should be?"

Luke explored his thoughts again. He wasn't really the best at naming things, but he supposed he should at least try this time. Various names floated around in his brain, until the perfect name hit him.

"How about, Team Serene Green?" Luke suggested. "Serene because you're a grass-type, and Green because...I dunno, it just fits."

Luke awaited a bit nervously for an answer, but there was no need. Bulbasaur loved it.

"Serene Green! I like it. It's a good name. It's perfect for us!" he just about shouted. "Rescue Team Serene Green. Let's do good work starting tomorrow!" The newly formed team cheered while throwing their hands in the air.

And so, that is how Luke and Bulbasaur began their careers together as a rescue team.


	2. The First Mission

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:

Green Rescue Team

Chapter 1: The First Mission

* * *

As soft warm light hit his face, Luke slowly opened his eyes. Sitting up, he held out his arms and gave them a quick look over. Yep, he was still a Pokemon.

"I'm still the same...", he said aloud. "The way I look...I'm still a Cubone."

His brow then furrowed.

"But...why would I be transformed into a Pokemon? Hmm...I don't understand this at all..."

Luke then realized that his body felt heavy and his head was all foggy.

"I feel...groggy and sleepy...not really feeling well. I'll just go back to sleep..."

Luke layed back down on his grassy bed and drifted off to sleep. After a few hours of rest, he awoke again, this time feeling refreshed. He stretched and remembered what happened yesterday.

"Oh, that's right. That Pokemon...I think it was Bulbasaur? We made a promise to form a rescue team together...I wonder what he's doing? I should go out."

Luke got up and walked out the door, where he found a certain green frog snoozing. After a brief pause, Luke gave him a light tap with his bone, which caused him to wake up in a panic.

"Hunh?! Oh no!" Bulbasaur shouted, darting his head around every which way. When he remembered where he was, he sheepishly turned around to Luke.

"Haha, sorry!" he chuckled. "I was so excited, I came here at dawn to wait for you. I must have snoozed off."

Luke decided not to mention how weird it was that Bulbasaur was outside all this time, so he coughed to get him to continue.

"Anyways...", Bulbasaur said, "Today marks the start of our rescue team! Let's always do our best!"

He held a cheery smile for as long as he could, until he realized something crucial.

"...Right...we don't have any job offers yet..."

He tried to cover his embarrassment with a nervous laugh, but Luke's unimpressed stare didn't help much. Fortunately, he had something else to show.

"Oh yeah! There might be something in the mailbox."

Walking over to the mailbox, Bulbasaur opened it and pulled out...a rescue team starter set! He almost broke out into song and dance with how happy he was.

"I knew it'd be in there! The rescue team starter set!" He then turned to Luke. "They always give you one when you start up a rescue team."

Bulbasaur opened up the brown box and peered into it. There was a brightly colored toolbox, two egg shaped rescue team badges, and a newspaper inside.

"Yes! There are some good things here!"

Bulbasaur held up the team badges and handed one to Luke.

"First off, the rescue team badge. It shows that we're a rescue team."

He then pulled out the toolbox.

"This is a toolbox. You use it for carrying items in dungeons. Let's put the stuff Butterfree gave us in here for now."

He placed the berries into the box, then set the box down and pulled out the final item.

"And finally, a copy of the Pokemon News. It's pretty helpful for rescue teams."

He grabbed the rolled up newspaper, then slid it back in the mailbox.

"I'll leave this in your mailbox so you can read it later, okay?"

Bulbasaur then searched the mailbox, hoping to find something else. Unfortunately, the rescue team starter set was the only thing that was delivered. He stepped back in disappointment.

"Ok, so there isn't any mail for us after all...", he sighed. "If there was any rescue jobs, we'd be getting mail, but..." his frown turned into a smile. "No one knows about us because we're a new rescue team, I guess. Hahaha..."

Just then, the two heard a flapping sound and turned to see a pelican like creature, named Pelipper, fly overhead and land on the mailbox. He craned his beak down and slid something into the slot before taking off again.

"Oh? I wonder what it could be? Luke, do you want to do the honors?"

Luke shrugged, walked over to the mailbox, and reached inside, pulling out a letter.

"It might be a rescue job offer! What does it say?"

Luke opened the letter, and began reading:

"_BZZ BZZ BZZ!__I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE, WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON AND STUCK MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE TOGETHER. THAT ISN'T ENOUGH TO FORM A MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW.__PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ."__~FROM, MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND_."

"Well, what do you think Luke? Should we go?"

Luke knew that Bulbasaur would just keep asking until he said yes, so he nodded. Besides, he was actually feeling excited himself! Bulbasaur grinned.

"That's the spirit! Let's do our best!" The team cheered, then set off towards Thunderwave Cave.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw two mechanical Pokemon floating near the entrance of the cave, who turned around when they approached.

"OH, YOU ARE HERE. BZBZBZZ!", one of them said. "MY FRIENDS ARE IN THIS CAVERN. BZBZBZZ. THEY SHOULD BE IN THE DEEPEST PART OF THE CAVE. PLEASE HELP THEM! BZBZBZZZT!"

Luke and Bulbasaur nodded to each other, then started exploring the cave. They didn't make it very far when a wild Pokemon appeared. Steeling himself for a fight, Luke inspected his foe: it appeared to be a purple rat. He decided to use Growl, as he hadn't used it before. Sucking in a deep breath, he emitted a loud screech in Rattata's direction. The little mouse tried to cover its ears, but it wasn't doing much. Bulbasaur seized the opportunity and finished the fight with a quick Tackle. The duo then moved on, picking up a Blast Seed.

"That's a seed.", Bulbasaur explained. "This one is called a Blast Seed. If you eat it, you'll be able to spit out a burst of fire!"

Luke stared at the seed, wishing he could try it. As if the cave itself was answering his wish, a new dog like Pokemon rushed at them. Without really thinking, Luke popped the Blast Seed into his mouth. Almost instantly, a burning sensation welled up in his mouth, causing him to squirm and dance around in pain. When he couldn't bear the scorching pain any longer, he spat out a small explosion right in front of him. To his luck, the Poochyena was right in his face when he did, and was felled in one shot. Luke's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Pretty cool, right?", Bulbasaur said with a light chuckle. "C'mon, let's keep going."

Bulbasaur dragged his partner deeper into the cave, with Luke inspecting his tongue for burn marks. They traveled for a bit, keeping an eye out for the two Magnemite. They were making good progress when 2 rabbit Pokemon stood in their path. They got into battle stances as the red one fired a bolt of yellow electricity as Luke. Bracing himself for impact, Luke raised his arms and covered his face, but to his surprise, the attack didn't hurt.

"Ah, you must be a ground type, Luke." Bulbasaur commented. "Electric type attacks don't hurt you."

Taking note of his immunity, Luke decided to capitalize on his advantage by trying his third move. He menacingly strolled up towards Plusle before giving it an intimidating glare. Plusle was rightfully scared of Luke's Leer, and it coward in fear as a green aura washed over it, lowering its defence. Luke decided to cap off the moment by lightly bonking Plusle on the head with his bone. The lowered defense caused the attack to deal extra damage, enough to knock it out. Chuckling lightly at the victory, he turned his head when he heard the other Pokemon, Minun, growling at him. Before anyone could do anything, however, a dark green vine suddenly flew out of nowhere and struck Minun across the cheek, taking it out in one hit. The vine retracted, going back under Bulbasaur's bulb.

"Good job." he said, walking past Luke. "Let's keep going."

Luke sweat dropped before following along. Eventually, the duo reached the deepest part of the cave. In the center of the room were two Magnemite, desperately trying to get unstuck, pulling in every which way they could.

"Oh, there they are!" Bulbasaur said. "Let's get them out of here."

With that, the team escorted the clients outside the dungeon.

* * *

Back outside, the two Magnemite were dancing in happiness, now that they were freed and separated.

"OUR BODIES SEPARATED! BZBZBZZ.", one of them shouted with glee. "REJOICE! BZBZBZZT!" The other Magnemite merely cheered and spun around.

"BE THANKFUL, YOU TWO." one of the Magnemite who waited outside said with a smile in his eye.

The four Magnemite then turned to Luke and Bulbasaur.

"YOU ARE OUR HEROES. THANK YOU! BZBZBZZ!"

They handed Luke 500 poke, a Reviver Seed, and a Rawst Berry before taking their leave. Team Green decided to follow suit, and returned home.

* * *

Back at the team base, Luke and Bulbasaur were discussing the mission results.

"I'm glad our rescue mission went well today." Bulbasaur said cheerfully. "Actually, since this was our first job as a proper rescue team, I was really tense and nervous."

He let out a tired sigh. "I'm exhausted. I've gotta go get some sleep. Let's keep up our good work tomorrow. See you."

Bulbasaur walked off along the western path that led away from the team base. Luke watched him leave until he was out of sight, then went home himself. Not really having much to do, he laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep. When Luke opened his eyes, something was amiss.

"Where...where am I?" he asked, staring around in the pale green void he was in. He looked down and saw that he was floating. "Maybe...is this a dream?" He looked back up then noticed a figure in the distance. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at them, but it really didn't help.

"Who is that...? Someone I know...?"

No matter how much he thought on it, he couldn't place who he saw. Luke could only tilt his head in confusion as the dream slowly faded away.


	3. Digletts in the Sky

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:

Green Rescue Team

Chapter 2: Digletts in the Sky

* * *

When his face started to feel warm, Luke awoke. Sitting up, he thought about the dream he had last night.

"I...I think I dreamt something...", he thought aloud, "but I can't remember what it was about..." Not able to remember anything, he quickly dismissed the dream with a shrug. After all, he had more rescue work to do. Deciding to go check the mailbox, Luke got up and headed out. Traveling straight to the mailbox, he opened it up and stared inside to find...no trace of mail whatsoever. Just then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Morning Luke! You're up early." Glancing back towards the voice, he saw Bulbasaur's grinning face. Closing the mailbox, he turned to face him. Bulbasaur picked up on what Luke was doing.

"Oh! Checking the mailbox? Was there anything in there?"

Luke shrugged and shook his head.

"What?! Empty?!", Bulbasaur shouted in surprise before sulking.

"Well, I guess it makes sense. We are still starting after all. Well, that's too bad."

He then suddenly perked up.

"Hey, want to go to Pokemon Square? I think if we go to the Pelipper Post Office, there'll be jobs posted. C'mon, it's this way."

Bulbasaur led Luke along the eastward path away from the team base. They didn't have to walk very far until they reached a small, quaint village. Looking around, Luke noticed that there wasn't much activity around, but the place still seemed lively. Bulbasaur turned to Luke.

"This is Pokemon Square.", he said, gesturing towards the town. "Rescue teams tend to come here for supplies and such." He gave his friend a tour around the Square, showing him the shops and facilities. The first one was close by.

"This is the Kecleon Shop. We can buy and sell items here." Bulbasaur said, standing in front of an open stall. Behind the counter were 2 chameleon like Pokemon, called Kecleon. They both waved at Luke, who nodded back. Moving on, Bulbasaur took Luke across the Square's center towards another counter, where a large feline Pokemon sat.

"This is Felicity Bank. We can store our money here." Persian, the operator of the bank, sat up proudly before the duo moved on to the next shop. Travelling back towards the center of the plaza, they walked to a shop straight down from Felicity Bank.

"This is the Gulpin Link Shop. Gulpin can link our moves." Bulbasaur explained. Luke then spoke up, asking what "linking" was.

"Huh? What's linking? Well, if you link moves, you can use them at the same time. I don't really know much about it, so you should probably ask Gulpin." As if on cue, Gulpin, a green blobbish Pokemon, cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you asked!" he said excitedly. "So, when moves are linked, they can be used at the same time! For example, if the moves Tackle and Growl were linked... both Scratch and Growl can be used at the same time! Amazing right?" He then chuckled.

"Heh heh...Depending on the moves, you can make some truly powerful combinations!" Bulbasaur and Luke sweat dropped at Gulpin's enthusiasm.

"Uh, right. Thanks Gulpin.", Bulbasaur awkwardly said before pushing Luke to the next shop. Straight south from the Kecleon shop was Kangaskhan Storage.

"This is Kangaskhan Storage. We can store our excess items here. We should store important stuff her so they don't get lost." Kangaskhan, who was manning the counter, winked, and assured Luke that their stuff will be safe and sound with her.

"So, what do you think?", Bulbasaur asked. "The businesses here help us." He then remembered what they were here for and pointed past the Link Shop. "Ah, and then there's the Pelipper Post Office. It's right past Felicity Bank. I think we can get some information on rescue jobs there. C'mon."

Bulbasaur led Luke past the bank and towards the post office. They walked for a little bit before Luke caught the salty smell of the ocean. Bulbasaur pointed to a large building made to resemble Pelipper, situated on a cliff's edge. In and out of the roof flew Pelipper, off to deliver mail across the continent and across the world. Luke gasped in amazement.

"That building is the Pelipper Post Office." Bulbasaur explained. "This is where information is gathered from Pokemon needing rescue in various locations."

He brought Luke closer to a bulletin board that was stationed just outside the post office. As his partner stared at the letters and notices posted on the board, Bulbasaur continued explaining.

"This bulletin board here lists job requests. See?" Looking closer at the letters, Luke noticed that they were, indeed, requests from other Pokemon. Rescues, fetch quests, escort missions, the whole board was filled end to end with letters. Pokemon really are suffering a lot in this world...

"Since we're just starting out, we should handle the jobs posted here." Bulbasaur said, snapping Luke out of his thoughts. "Our team will be better known for doing that, which will bring jobs straight to our mailbox. Go ahead and pick some out."

Luke nodded and searched the bulletin board for jobs. Most of them seemed to be too highly ranked, or in places they've never gone before. However, Luke managed to find an easy one. He tore the letter off the board, and read it.

_"Help!_

_We heard that berries could be found in here, so we went there to find some. But then, other Pokemon started attacking us. We tried to run, but my friend, Elekid, tripped and the other Pokemon trapped him. We aren't strong enough to fight those Pokemon. Please, help my friend!_

~_From, Elekid's friend, Rattata."_

Luke nodded to himself, and turned to Bulbasaur.

"Did you find one? Alright, then, now that we have the job, we gotta take it to Pelipper to make it official. He's right inside the post office."

The two walked into the Pelipper shaped building and found two Pelipper sitting in nests behind the counter. Walking up to the one on the left, they handed him the letter. After looking it over, he smiled and nodded.

"Alright!", Pelipper said enthusiastically. "This mission is now official! Be sure to do your best, you two!" Pelipper stamped the letter and handed it back to Luke. The duo waved and left the post office, heading back into Pokemon Square.

"Okay then, what should we do now, Luke?" Bulbasaur asked. "We can head out to the dungeon now, or prepare in town first. It's up to you."

Luke nodded and walked over to the Kecleon Shop. The two shopkeepers greeted them enthusiastically and showed them their wares. The green Kecleon sold normal items, while the purple one sold Move Scrolls and Wonder Orbs. Seeing the absurdly high prices on those scrolls and orbs, Luke focused his attention on the normal stuff, eventually deciding to buy two apples and two Sleep Seeds. Placing his cash on the counter, Luke stored the new items in the Toolbox and went over to Felicity Bank to put away the rest of his money. With that all taken care of, the team returned to the base and ventured out to Tiny Woods.

* * *

Upon setting foot into the forest again, Luke immediately noticed that something was different. The path forward had changed! Noticing his distress, Bulbasaur quickly explained.

"Ah, don't worry. The layout of a Mystery Dungeon changes each time you go in, but nothing else changes at all. We'll be fine."

With his worries calmed, Luke bravely marched ahead into the forest. They made about halfway through with no incident, until they started hearing cries for help. Following the voice, Luke and Bulbasaur got ready for a fight. Before long, they saw a yellow Pokemon resembling a plug cowering in fear of a small bird Pokemon flying overhead, and another Pokemon resembling a bunch of cracked eggs.

"Alright, what's the plan, Luke?" Bulbasaur asked, extending his vines.

Luke gestured between himself and the Exeggcute, then at Bulbasaur and the Pidgey.

"Ah, you'll take on Exeggcute and I'll battle Pidgey? Sounds good."

Luke started things off by using Growl. He wailed mournfully, causing red auras to wash over the enemy. Exeggcute took notice of this and glared at the little Cubone. Luke glared right back and dashed forward to deliver a mean Bone Club. Before he could, the Exeggcute started wailing loudly, causing blue sound waves to erupt from their mouths. The 6 eggs directed their Uproar at Luke, causing him to stop in his tracks, and dance around in pain. As the pain became more and more excruciating to bear, Luke suddenly bent down and rocketed towards Exeggcute, hitting them with his skull-covered head. Their Uproar was disrupted, which freed up Luke to batter them with his bone. After taking a beating, Exeggcute decided to retreat, fleeing the scene as fast as they could. When they did, Luke finally noticed the new move floating around in his head. Luke learned Headbutt! He then turned towards his partner to see how he was doing.

Bulbasaur had his vines wrapped around the little bird, who was trying to wriggle free but to no avail. Bulbasaur then swung Pidgey around before slamming it on the ground releasing it from his grip. As Pidgey pushed itself off of the ground, he slammed into it with a fierce Tackle, putting it out of commission. He then noticed that Pidgey was holding onto an Oran Berry and added it to the toolbox. Bulbasaur turned around to Luke and nodded before turning to Elekid, who was still cowering in fear.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bulbasaur asked, gently placing a vine on the yellow Pokemon's shoulder. However, as soon as he did, Elekid jumped back and started pinwheeling his bulky arms.

"S-STAY BACK!" he cried out. "I'M WARNING YOU!"

The duo sweatdropped, before calling out to him again.

"Relax, kid. We're here to bring you home."

Elekid suddenly stopped flailing his arms about and looked at the team.

"Oh. Really?" He sighed in relief. "That's a relief. I thought you guys were going to attack me like they did. Thanks for the save!"

Bulbasaur motioned for Elekid to follow them, and they turned to leave. As they started walking off, Luke noticed a small pile of coins where Elekid was standing. Picking up the 27 Poke, Luke quickly hurried to catch up to the group as they escorted their client out of the dungeon.

* * *

Outside of the dungeon, the team walked with Elekid to the Post Office, where Rattata was waiting in front of the bulletin board to give out their reward. As soon as they saw each other, the two friends ran up to each other and embraced.

"Elekid! You're safe!", Rattata nearly shouted.

"Yep! And it's all thanks to these guys!"

The two clients separated and turned to Luke and Bulbasaur.

"Thank you for rescuing Elekid!", Rattata said with a great big smile. "Here's your reward, the promised Gravelerock!"

The little rat handed Luke 4 rocks. He stared at them, very unimpressed, until Rattata threw in 100 Poke. Pleased with the reward, and even happier with the job well done, the team waved to the satisfied clients as they left the post office. Once the clients left, Bulbasaur brought Luke into the office, where Pelipper awarded them 5 rescue points for their work. After thanking Pelipper, the team headed home and turned in for the night.

* * *

The next day, Luke woke up as usual. When he went outside, Bulbasaur was there to greet him, and the two watched as Pelipper flew in and delivered their mail. Luke opened the mailbox and pulled out three letters. Quickly scanning them all, he found one that piqued his interest and showed it to Bulbasaur. This time, they were looking for a Wurmple, lost in Thunderwave Cave.

"Alright, looks good." he said. "Let's go hand this in to Pelipper and head out."

The team headed to the Pelipper Post Office once again to make their job official, and headed back into town to make their preparations. There wasn't much to do, as Luke had decided they were good on items. So, he deposited his savings into the bank, and they headed out to Thunderwave Cave.

* * *

When they arrived, the team immediately got to work searching for Wurmple. Along the way, Bulbasaur explained the Gravelerocks to Luke.

"Basically, you throw them at enemy Pokemon to deal decent damage.", he concluded.

Luke nodded, but he still wasn't thrilled about getting rocks for a reward. Nevertheless, his friend urged him to collect more, just in case. The team journeyed deeper into the cave, keeping an eye out for wild Pokemon and items. Just when he started to relax, Luke was suddenly bowled over. Bulbasaur was by his side in seconds.

"Luke! Are you alright?!", he frantically said.

Looking up, he saw what knocked his friend down. It was a wild Elekid, dancing around in a fighting stance with a smirk on its face. Growling, Bulbasaur tried to whip the opponent with his vines, but Elekid was too fast. It danced around the vines, causing an anger vein to pop out on Bulbasaur's head.

"Arrg! Just stay still!" he shouted, furiously lashing at the yellow troublemaker. However, none of his attacks were landing a hit. Eventually, he'd had enough.

"Alright, that's it! Sleep Powder!"

Taking a deep breath, Bulbasaur launched a small cloud of green powder from his bulb at Elekid. When the spores surrounded it, the electric Pokemon slowly collapsed on the ground and fell asleep. Once the battle was over, Bulbasaur looked over at Luke, who was still on the ground.

"Uh, are you okay?", he said, tapping his partner with his vines.

Luke wailed softly. He didn't quite understand why he kept getting knocked over every time they went into a dungeon. Bulbasaur sweat dropped.

"Uh, right. Well c'mon. We don't have time to mope around here."

Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around his partner and gently pulled him up. Luke didn't need any motivation to get moving though; he was just being dramatic. The duo continued onward throughout the cave. Along the way, they spotted a pile of Poke and added 21 coins to their wallet. After walking a bit more, they entered a large room, where they saw a red worm Pokemon searching around for something.

"Hey, that must be Wurmple.", Bulbasaur said. "Let's hurry up and get him out of here!"

Luke nodded, and the two rushed towards Wurmple. When they reached him, he was more than happy to see them.

"Oh! You must be here to rescue me!" he cried out in joy. "Hooray! Now I can leave this awful place!"

After checking that their client was unharmed, Luke and Bulbasaur turned to leave, only to notice that two wild Pokemon were standing in their way.

"Oh! Those two! Those awful beasts chased me around all over the place! They're the reason I was trapped in here!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them!", Bulbasaur said.

The duo got into battle stances and took a closer look at what they were dealing with. One Pokemon was a red and white ball with eyes, while the other was a blue rabbit with a small horn on its forehead. Luke decided to deal with Voltorb, leaving Nidoran with Bulbasaur. Voltorb took the first move and started sparkling with electricity. Remembering his immunity to electric type attacks, Luke had no fear as he rocketed forward with Headbutt. Bashing his skull against the enemy, he caused it to wince in pain, preventing it from attacking. Sensing this weakness, Luke raised his bone and bashed it down hard on Voltorb's head, dealing super effective damage and taking it out. Satisfied with his battle, he turned to see how Bulbasaur was doing.

His partner was dodging around a barrage of Scratches. Nidoran raked its tiny claws every which way, but the seed Pokemon ducked and danced around every swing. When it swung down one final time, Bulbasaur sprung forward with a hefty Tackle. Nidoran was knocked back, but it wasn't quite finished. It suddenly shouted loudly, causing Bulbasaur's attack to be lowered. Bulbasaur grimaced, but attacked with Vine Whip. Despite the move being weaker and not being very effective, it was just enough to KO Nidoran. With the battle over, Bulbasaur relaxed. He then noticed that Nidoran dropped a Cheri Berry. Adding it to the Toolbox, Bulbasaur nodded towards Luke and both team members turned to Wurmple, checking to make sure he was alright. Needless to say, he was safe and sound, and very impressed about their battle.

"Wow! That was such a nice display!" the little worm exclaimed. "You two are really strong!"

After blushing for a bit, the team escorted their client out of Thunderwave Cave.

* * *

Back at the Pelipper Post Office, Luke and Bulbasaur were receiving their reward from Wurmple. The little worm handed Luke 200 Poke and a Warp Seed. Smiling happily at the reward, Luke waved to Wurmple as he scurried off to who knows where. The duo then headed back to the team base, said their goodnights, and went home to sleep.

Later that night, Luke awoke to find himself back in the dreamworld.

"Again...? Am I dreaming again...?" he asked aloud. He then saw the mysterious figure again. This time, however, he heard a voice.

"Huh? Are they...talking to me?" Luke strained his ears to listen better, but the words were incomprehensible. Just then, the whole void started to shake. Just as he was wondering if it was an earthquake, the shaking intensified. Luke could only ponder the realness of the dream as it slowly slipped away.

* * *

"Uh...hello?"

Luke slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the unfamiliar voices. Fortunately, it was about time for him to be up anyways. Sitting up, he looked around, but didn't see anyone. How strange...

"Hello? Uh...you are Luke, aren't you?", the voices continued.

Luke searched every which way he could, but alas. The mysterious voices just couldn't be found. Lucky for him, the voices seemed to pick up on that.

"...Oh! You can't see us! How very rude of us!"

Before he could even begin to react, a large Pokemon resembling whack-a-moles popped out of the ground in the middle of Luke's room, startling him. They then turned around to properly face him.

"We are pleased to meet you. We are Dugtrio." they started. "Last night, during the earthquake, our child, Diglett, was attacked. He was whisked away to the peak of a tall mountain." Dugtrio sighed and pouted.

"We couldn't possibly climb somewhere so high up. That is why we must call upon you for your help, Luke. Diglett was abducted by a Pokemon named Skarmory." Anger veins popped out on Dugtrio's three heads.

"It's a vilely vicious ruffian! Please do be careful. Please, we need your help! We must go!"

Before he had a chance to say anything, Dugtrio burrowed back underground. Luke sweat dropped.

"...That was so sudden, there wasn't even time to refuse." he sighed. "Aw well, I'd better get going." Luke got out of bed and headed out the door. When he got outside, he noticed Bulbasaur approaching him. After exchanging greetings, he filled Bulbasaur in on what happened with Dugtrio.

"Huh?! You were just asked to go on a rescue mission?!", the green plant frog exclaimed as his eyes sparkled. Familiar voices decided to chime in and confirm what happened. Dugtrio reappeared, startling Bulbasaur.

"Our child, Diglett, was taken!" he exclaimed. "He was taken to Mt. Steel's summit! Please, we need your help! Bye-bye!" Dugtrio ducked underground again, causing Bulbasaur to sweat drop.

"Uh...ok. Let's go." Bulbasaur awkwardly said.

The duo decided to visit Pokemon Square to make preparations before leaving. Seeing that they were good on items, Luke deposited their cash into the bank, and then headed out towards Mt. Steel.

* * *

When the team reached their destination, they took a moment to stop at the entrance.

"Here we are. Mt. Steel." Bulbasaur commented, staring at the gray, craggy mountain. "So, Diglett was whisked to its peak..."

As if to answer him, a very familiar client reappeared from the ground in front of them. Naturally, they were startled when they did that.

"He's at the very top! Thank you for helping! Farewell!", they quickly said before departing again.

Luke and Bulbasaur both sweat dropped, before awkwardly going into the dungeon. They walked in for quite a bit with no incident, before Bulbasaur suddenly stopped.

"Look over there!" he said in a hushed whisper, pointing forward with one of his vines. Following where he was pointing, Luke saw that there were sleeping bird Pokemon a fair distance away from them.

"If we can sneak past, we won't have to fight them. C'mon, let's go."

The two quietly tried to sneak past the small flock of birds. As they slowly passed by, Luke took a closer look at them. The birds looked a little more hardy than Pidgey, and there were 3 of them in all. It might be better to avoid fighting them if they could...

Just then, Luke's nose started to twitch. He tried to reach up and scratch it but, unfortunately, the skull on his head prevented him from touching it. All he could do was pray and hope that the itchiness would subside until... until... until... ATCHOO! The loud sneeze definitely woke up the small flock of Spearow, who looked around in a panic. Bulbasaur turned back towards his partner with a disappointed look.

"Seriously?" was all the Seed Pokemon could mutter out before the Spearow took notice of them.

Luke sheepishly shrugged, then turned around to battle. The three Tiny Bird Pokemon quickly took the skies and shouted loudly. Red auras washed over the duo, lowering their attack significantly.

"Great. Now our attacks aren't going to be doing much. If this keeps up, we'll be in trouble."

Luke nodded, but noticed a second problem: the Spearow were too high in the air to reach normally, and showed no signs of coming down anytime soon. Fortunately, Luke had an idea. Reaching into the toolbox, he pulled out one of the Gravelerocks they got from Rattata and Elekid. Holding the small, gray rock steady, Luke aimed carefully at one of the birds, before hurling it as hard as he could. The Gravelerock sailed through the air before striking one of the Spearow, right across its beak. The blow caused it to gently fall out of the sky and collapse on the ground, defeated.

"Nice going, Luke!", Bulbasaur exclaimed. "That'll make this much easier."

The remaining Spearow squawked in outrage at their fallen friend, then dive-bombed towards the team, intending to strike them with their beaks. Luke and Bulbasaur dodged the attacks with ease, and the two birds split off to divide the work. Bulbasaur's Spearow remained in the air, forcing him to use Vine Whip. Lashing out with his vines, Bulbasaur grabbed the rowdy bird and wrapped it tight. Before it could even think about trying to wriggle free, Bulbasaur quickly slammed Spearow into the ground. Due to Bulbasaur's attack being lowered, and Vine Whip not being very effective, Spearow was able to push itself up. It charged at Bulbasaur on its legs and jabbed him with a super effective Peck. The attack stung, but Bulbasaur pushed away the pain and slammed the little bird with a Tackle, taking it down. Sighing to himself, Bulbasaur went over to help his friend, who seemed to be having trouble.

Luke was defending himself from his Spearow's repeated Peck attacks. He blocked and tried to parry the enemy's pink beak with his Bone Club, but the ground type move wasn't doing very much damage. Bulbasaur decided to assist by using Tackle. He slammed into Spearow's side, allowing Luke to finish up the battle with Headbutt. The duo sighed in relief.

"Whew...that was rough. Let's try to be more careful this time, alright?"

Luke grinned, before continuing onward. As the team ascended the mountain, they came across 4 Gravelerocks that Luke begrudgingly picked up. Granted, they have proven to be pretty reliable, so he wasn't that upset by having to collect them. When they looked up to move on, Luke noticed something in front of them. A raccoon like Pokemon was rolling around, and it seemed to be playing with a blue ball. Very odd...

"Huh? Hey, is that...?" Bulbasaur picked up on what his partner was looking at, and peered closer at the blue ball. "Hey Luke, that Pokemon has a pretty cool item. Let's take it!"

Luke shrugged in agreement, and steadily approached the raccoon. The wild Pokemon noticed him when he got close, and bared its fangs. Luke stopped in his tracks and stood at the ready for an attack, allowing Zigzagoon to have the first move. He was momentarily surprised when the little raccoon started dashing towards him in a zigzag fashion, but he kept his cool and waited for it to get closer. As soon as it got close enough for one final leap forward, Luke wound his club back and bashed it down on the poor Pokemon's skull. The Zigzagoon seemed to still want to battle, but it collapsed in exhaustion. Luke picked up the blue ball that it was holding and inspected it.

"Ah, so it _was_ a Wonder Orb." Bulbasaur said. "We saw those in Kecleon's shop, remember? Wonder Orbs do a variety of things, so it's very good to pick them up. "

He then peered into the Wonder Orb.

"Hm. It seems that this is a Blowback Orb. It'll blow away any Pokemon we use it on."

Luke nodded in approval, and the team moved on. As they climbed higher and higher up the mountain, the team noticed that the ground beneath them had become craggy. They were finally nearing the top.

"I think we're getting close, Luke. Stay sharp."

The duo climbed higher and higher up the mountain, searching for any sign of Diglett. As they trekked on, they noticed that there was a noticeable lack of Pokemon around.

"That's weird." Bulbasaur stated. "Why aren't there any Pokemon up here? Were they scared off by something?"

Luke shrugged, but he could feel a strong presence at the top of the mountain. And it was getting closer with each step. Sensing Luke's anticipation, Bulbasaur stepped closer to his friend.

"Hey, be ready for a fight when we get to the top."

Luke nodded, and they pressed on, climbing further and further up the mountain until at last, they reached the peak. Standing in the middle of the flattened mountain top, it didn't take long for Bulbasaur to find their client.

"Hey Luke, he's over there!"

Pointing with his vines, Bulbasaur identified the small brown Pokemon that resembled Dugtrio. He was situated on a large pillar of rock directly in front of them. The little mole looked no worse for wear, but Bulbasaur decided to make sure.

"Hey, are you alright?" he called out. "We're here to rescue you!"

The young Pokemon started quivering.

"I...I'm scared..." he responded.

Before the conversation could continue, a large Pokemon suddenly dropped out of the sky, standing between the rescue team and Diglett. It looked like a huge bird covered in armor. Luke and Bulbasaur got into fighting stances just in case.

"Who are you?!" the metallic bird questioned angrily. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue Diglett!" Bulbasaur shot back. "Skarmory! Don't do this! Release Diglett!"

"How dare you!" Skarmory hissed, baring his fangs. "It's their fault! I haven't slept in days because of the earthquakes that frighten me so! Every night we had them!"

He then jabbed an accusatory wing in Diglett's direction.

"Those earthquakes are caused by this brat's ilk running wild underground!" he spat acidly.

"That's not true." Bulbasaur said calmly. " While it is true that we've had a lot of earthquakes lately, it would take more than Diglett's family going wild underground to cause them."

Unfortunately, Skarmory was having none of it.

"You shut up! We'll fight if you keep that up!"

Bulbasaur grimaced and turned to Luke.

"It's no good. Skarmory is too agitated to listen to reason. We're gonna have to fight it out!"

Luke nodded, and the battle against Skarmory began. Starting things off, Bulbasaur took a deep breath and used Growl. A red aura washed over Skarmory, successfully lowering his attack. Skarmory screeched and thrust his beak out, intending to jab Bulbasaur with a fierce Peck. The little plant frog saw the attack coming and dodged to the left, allowing Luke to dash in and strike with Bone Club. He slammed the edge of the bone into Skarmory's chin, causing the Armor Bird Pokemon to recoil.

"Pesky little..." Skarmory muttered under his breath.

Skarmory lifted his leg up and suddenly kicked it out, launching a cloud of sand into Luke's face, lowering his accuracy. Luke shrieked and started rubbing his eyes in a panic. However, his attempts to remove the sand didn't work very well. Bulbasaur flinched.

"Luke! Are you alright?" he called out.

Luke whimpered from the pain, but told Bulbasaur to focus on Skarmory. His partner hesitantly nodded, and focused his attention on the enemy. Skarmory was slowly advancing on Luke.

"Hey! Back away from my friend!" Bulbasaur ordered, lashing at Skarmory with Vine Whip. The vines caused him to back off and kept him at bay, but they weren't doing much damage.

"Darn it! We're at a disadvantage here!" Bulbasaur growled. "We're gonna lose at this rate!"

Luke grunted and tried to think of a strategy, still struggling to get sand out of his eyes. They didn't have very many offensive items to work with, and none of their moves do that much damage, besides Bone Club. If only they could immobilize Skarmory...

"Hey, Luke! We might be able to score a few hits if I use Sleep Powder! Want to give it a go?"

_(Hm. That'll do.)_ Luke thought to himself in surprise.

Luke gave the ok and Bulbasaur launched a cloud of spores at Skarmory. Unfortunately, things were never that easy. The large bird sliced his metal wings against the green spore cloud, causing the move to disperse with no effect. Bulbasaur cursed under his breath.

"Drat...he blocked it!"

Skarmory backed away as Bulbasaur assailed him with more Vine Whips. Meanwhile, Luke was starting to recover his sight. Through gritty, tear-stained eyes, he saw Skarmory defending himself from Bulbasaur's onslaught. And he wasn't focusing on Luke at all...

Luke reached into the Toolbox and pulled out a Gravelerock. Aiming it carefully, he flung it as hard as he could. The rock soared through the air, until it struck Skarmory right in the neck. The unexpected blow caused Skarmory to choke and start gasping for air. Seeing the opening his leader gave him, Bulbasaur launched another cloud of spores into Skarmory's face. With no way to defend himself, Skarmory's ragged breaths caused him to inhale the spores, forcing him to sleep.

"Alright! We got him! Let's take a few whacks at him while he's down!"

Bulbasaur started up another Vine Whip frenzy, lashing at Skarmory's body as hard as he could. After getting the last of the sand out of his eyes, Luke started bashing the boss with Bone Club, getting a few decent hits in. One last blow caused Skarmory to wake up. The sneaky bird suddenly jutted his beak forward, hitting Bulbasaur with a powerful Peck. The attack caused him to fly back and collapse on the ground. Luke immediately ran to his friend.

"D-Don't worry...I'm fine..." Bulbasaur said with a shaky voice.

The attack seemed to hurt quite a bit, so Luke was sure another one would do him in. Gritting his teeth, Luke turned back towards Skarmory, noticing that his breathing was a lot more ragged. This battle was nearing its conclusion.

"Hey...are you seriously thinking of doing that?" Bulbasaur asked, seeing the strategy his leader had in mind.

Luke grinned and shrugged, saying that sometimes you need a risky, all-in plan. Bulbasaur gave a dismayed chuckle in response. Turning one last time to face Skarmory, Luke clutched his bone and rocketed forward, striking with Headbutt. Although the attack wasn't very effective, the injuries Skarmory sustained caused it to recoil, allowing Luke to finish the fight with a Bone Club aimed directly at his chin. The Armor Bird Pokemon was pushed back, and one of his knees buckled on him. Seeing as he was losing the fight, Skarmory hissed acidly.

"Grr...I can't keep up! I'll flee for now!" Skarmory yelled dramatically before flying off, never to be seen again.

Luke let out a huge sigh. Turning back towards his friend, he noticed that Bulbasaur had pushed himself up and was standing next to him.

"Told you I was fine." he said with a grin.

Grinning right back, the team refocused their attention onto Diglett.

"Hey there!" Bulbasaur called out. "We chased Skarmory off! You can come over now."

Diglett shook his still trembling head.

"I can't...I'm too scared to move..."

"That's okay! We'll come to you."

Bulbasaur attempted to walk over to Diglett, but suddenly stopped. Looking down, he saw that there was a massive chasm between them and Diglett.

"Sheesh...look at this cliff. I can't even see the bottom..."

He turned back to Luke.

"Luke, what are we going to do?" he asked. "We can't get across this."

As if to answer his question, two familiar Pokemon dropped down from the sky near Diglett.

"BZBZBZZ!"

"Oh hey, it's the Magnemite we saved!"

"WE GOT WORD OF THIS." they explained. "WE CAN RESCUE DIGLETT FROM THE SKY. BZBZBZZ!"

The two Magnemite floated closer to the little Mole Pokemon.

"HOLD ON TO US TIGHT." One of them instructed.

"DON'T WORRY. WE WONT MAKE THE MISTAKE OF ZAPPING YOU. BZBZBZZT!"

The Magnemite firmly latched onto Diglett, and escorted the client out of the dungeon.

* * *

Back at the team base, Diglett was describing how it felt to fly.

"Ohhh...I was very scared," he explained wistfully. "Maybe because I was up somewhere so high. My feet feel like they're still walking on air..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

_(Uh...feet?)_ Bulbasaur thought.

_(HE HAS THEM? FEET?)_

Bulbasaur decided to keep the conversation moving.

"Well, you're safe now. That's what counts." he said with a smile.

"Yes, thank you very much." Diglett nodded.

Suddenly, familiar voices echoed from underground.

"Oh! You've been rescued! Great! Great!"

Everyone, sans Diglett, searched around for the voices before giving each other confused stares.

"Huh? What was that?" Bulbasaur asked. "Am I hearing voices?"

Thankfully, the owner of the voices picked up on that very quickly and erupted from the ground, startling everyone.

"Hello. Dugtrio here."

"Oh! Papa!" Diglett gleefully shouted.

"Diglett! You had us worried! Are you hurt?" Dugtrio worriedly asked, searching his son up and down.

"Nope! It was scary, but I'm alright. It's all thanks to Luke's team."

Dugtrio turned back to Luke and Bulbasaur.

"Thank you for everything. You are heroes."

Bulbasaur quickly waved his vines in shy protest.

"Oh no, you should be thanking our Magnemite friends." he said. "This rescue was impossible to do on our own."

"Oh, how rude of us! Thank you so much!"

The two Magnemite chuckled gleefully.

"NO NO. IT WAS THE ONLY THING TO DO. AS OUR EVOLVED FORMS ARE COMBINED TRIOS, WE FELT A CERTAIN KINSHIP. AFTER ALL, POKEMON MUST HELP EACH OTHER."

Dugtrio couldn't agree more.

"We're impressed. Sincerely, thank you."

Dugtrio turned to face the team once again.

"Luke, Bulbasaur. Thank you. We must be off. Farewell!"

The two mole Pokemon dove underground, but not without leaving a reward. They left behind 500 poke, a pink scarf, and a bottle labeled "Ginseng". Luke collected the items and put them in the Toolbox.

"WE'LL BE ON OUR WAY TOO..." Magnemite said.

Before they could leave however, Bulbasaur suddenly stopped them.

"Oh wait! Don't go away just yet!"

"WHAT IS IT?" they asked, tilting their heads to the side.

"Well...would you like to join our team?"

"JOIN YOUR TEAM?"

Yes. We couldn't have done the last job if you weren't around, Magnemite. I thought we would need more help with rescues in the future. You think so too, right Luke?"

Luke thought to himself. The rescue was indeed impossible to finish without Magnemite's help. It would definitely be helpful if other Pokemon could help them on missions. There's only so much the two of them could do with their strength alone. So with that being said...

"Yeah, more members needed!" Luke agreed with an enthused nod.

"So? How about it?" Bulbasaur asked, beaming like a lanturn. "Will you join us as members of our rescue team?"

The Magnemite seemed excited at the proposition.

"RESCUE TEAM...THAT SOUNDS FUN! BZZ BZZ BZZ!"

Suddenly their happy faces soured.

"BUT...IF YOU NEED US TO RUSH OVER FOR RESCUES...WE NEED SOMEWHERE TO LIVE CLOSE BY. IS THERE ANYWHERE WE CAN LIVE IN THIS AREA?"

Bulbasaur sweatdropped. He...hadn't thought of that.

"Um...well..."

Taking his response as an obvious no, the Magnemite sighed in disappointment.

"WELL, THAT'S TOO BAD. SORRY, BUT WE CAN'T JOIN YOU. SEE YOU! BZZ BZZ BZZ!"

The Magnemite then left, leaving behind the two disappointed team members. Bulbasaur let out a soft breath.

"That _is_ too bad." he agreed. "It looks like we need to find places for Pokemon to live if we want some to join our rescue team..."

A light bulb suddenly shone in Bulbasaur's head.

"Ah, I know! Let's go to Pokemon Square tomorrow. There's an interesting place called the Wigglytuff Club. It hasn't been open the past few days, but it should be open tomorrow. We should be able to get some information there. Welp, see you tomorrow!"

After bidding each other good night, Luke watched Bulbasaur leave until he was out of sight. With the rescue being a success, and having nothing else to do, Luke went inside, climbed into bed, and drifted peacefully to sleep.

* * *

That night, Luke opened his eyes once again to find himself in a dream.

"...Again...It's that dream again..."

The mysterious figure appeared once again, looking a lot more clear, but still transparent.

"That Pokemon...who could it be?"

The figure started speaking again. To his surprise, Luke could hear them better this time.

"...What? Human? My role?"

Before he could press them for more information, the mysterious figure vanished again. Luke could feel his consciousness growing weaker. He called out to the figure and begged for them to stay longer, but alas. The dream was already slipping away...


End file.
